


In the Wide World

by the_blue_fairie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie
Summary: Honeymaren yearns to see the wonders of the world, so Elsa takes her to behold the Northern Lights. A little piece of Elsamaren sweetness.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 321





	In the Wide World

The fog had never been a shroud – not to Honeymaren.

The Arendellians had whispered that it was, shrinking by their fires like distorted etchings on cavern walls.

They could only see the grey overhead.

Honeymaren saw the sparkle of the water particles, saw the shimmer shift from silver to cyan to purple, drinking in the Forest’s hues, taking in the glitter of the sun beyond, the sun she could not perceive.

Not a shroud, but a veil – a veil as brilliant as snow in daylight, as blue as the Dark Sea’s darkest wave as night slipped in.

But Honeymaren had never seen the stars. And now the fog was lifted, there seemed so many stars to see.

She rode out under the sprawl of heaven, glinting like a brilliantly-woven cloak, and Elsa rode beside her – Elsa, with hair of golden fire under the purple sky.

The nokk could coil like water swirling in a stream, could slow as well as surge so that Elsa’s and Honeymaren’s hands touched, their fingers gently brushing.

Honeymaren thought she saw a blush in Elsa’s pale cheeks, but in an instant, Elsa was ahead of her, having spurred the nokken on.

Was she flustered, Honeymaren wondered, by her steed’s playfulness? Or by…?

Honeymaren halted, and the nokk curved like a cresting wave, quite out of the hands of its rider, gliding back to her.

“He’s willful,” Honeymaren smiled, “like you. You’re perfectly suited.”

Elsa was willful indeed, for she was fretfully trying to move the water spirit forward. It would not budge, leaving her no choice but to sit in the night’s stillness with Honeymaren, looking out upon the stars.

“This world is beautiful,” Honeymaren whispered, “and I want to see all of it that I can.”

Elsa gazed at her. The moment was peaceful, and in that peace, an idea came to Elsa’s mind that the nokk did not protest.

Elsa shot forward, calling behind her, “Come on! I want to show you something!”

They rode far out, and when Honeymaren’s reindeer could ride no farther, she loosed him so that he might find his way home. Then she felt water swirl about her as the nokk scooped her up and set her behind Elsa.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Honeymaren exclaimed, adept at riding reindeer but unused to the fluid form of the spirit. She had to clasp her hands around Elsa’s waist to prevent from sliding backward. Now it was Honeymaren’s turn to blush.

The nokk leapt into the air and over the water – and Honeymaren clung tight to Elsa as they swept onward. Many animals, she knew well. Trees, she could climb with skill. But this was a creature of wonder, not easily tamed or mastered, and her heart was pattering as they rode along.

(Of course, perhaps her heart was pattering because she was so close to Elsa.)

They reached the height of a hilltop and there, the nokk stopped.

Honeymaren gasped.

The Northern Lights danced before her, blazing like Bruni’s fire. All the hues she had ever imagined washed over her, bathing her in their radiant glow. Colors flowed like a waterfall, flared like a rainbow’s arch in a waterfall’s mist.

“Mama and Papa used to take Anna and I up here when we were kids…” Elsa said softly. “Before… everything…”

At the mention of Iduna, Honeymaren took Elsa’s hand in hers. The two dismounted the nokk, still hand in hand, and Honeymaren’s touch seemed to soothe the young woman who seemed, for a moment, fragile as a statue of ice melting away.

“Mama said she and Papa would come up here in their youths to find comfort, peace, sweetness…”

_All things the two women were feeling now._

Elsa laughed nervously, shyly.

Honeymaren was so beautiful. Her dark eyes shone under the brilliance of the Lights, gleaming with awe. Her dark hair was glossy in the rainbow. Her lips were so… kissable.

At that thought, Elsa pulled her hand away. She bowed her head, not wanting to see if an expression of hurt cut across Honeymaren’s face at her sudden coldness. Elsa tried to move down the hill, but the nokk blocked her path with a whinny.

She was the Fifth Spirit, she could turn the nokk to ice and shatter it – or blast a path to exit this situation… but such thoughts only showed her how… melodramatically… she was taking things.

Honeymaren placed a tender hand upon her shoulder.

“What is it?” she murmured.

“It’s… it’s nothing.”

Honeymaren’s voice was smooth as silk, warm and rich as chocolate.

“Nothing? Oh, indeed?”

Perhaps Honeymaren was as nervous as Elsa now felt, perhaps it took all her courage to close the space between them… but in the wonder of the Lights, she seemed more angelic than any spirit, any memory Elsa had known.

They kissed gently, deeply – and Elsa felt another shackle leave her heart, like the shackles she had left behind at the Great Thaw and at Ahtohallan.

When they parted, they both were smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The nokk ships it! I had to write this after seeing the film. The world needs more of Honeymaren.


End file.
